


Chili Dog Cuddles

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Dick and Jason get some chili dogs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 23





	Chili Dog Cuddles

So, when do you think we’ll see him again?” Jason joked to me. Though I wish he aimed it to someone else because I was not in the mood for jokes. We were the only two people who were patrolling Blüdhaven, so there was nobody else for him to share his jokes with. I just wished there was someone else so I wasn’t exactly expected to respond. I didn’t want to respond. And with what had previously happened, that made me want to be even more moody.   
  
“Jason, I’m not exactly in the mood for jokes right now. And I’m definitely not in the mood for terrible jokes that I’ll actually have to deal with in the future. So don’t.” I had a warning tone in my voice but did that mean that I was actually warning him about something? No, I just wanted to sound that way so Jason wouldn’t do anything that bothered me. I hope he wouldn’t. If he cared about me he wouldn’t, but I didn’t know if he cared about me or not. He’s always been a complicated man.   
  
“Okay, because I love you so, so, so, so much, I’ll stop. Just for you my Bluebird.” Jason has an almost childlike tone to his voice. I would’ve pointed it out but decided against it since Jason would start questioning me. I would come off as too grumpy and that was the last thing I needed.   
  
“Yeah. Sure. Great.” I couldn’t help but come off as sarcastic. Jason seemed to not pay attention too much as he didn’t bother me for a long time after.   
  
After three more hours of patrol, I headed home with a hungry Jason. Stephanie came early to patrol in ‘Haven, which I eventually thanked her later for.   
  
“Big D, and I’m saying that in both ways, I want some chili dogs, so like we should go down the street to Richardson’s Deli Dogs and get a few.” His tone was demandingly soft. I wasn’t in the mood to argue, I hadn’t had chili dogs in a few months, and I was starving, if I disagreed with him I would’ve been insane. But at the same time, I didn’t exactly want to just plainly agree with him.   
  
“Yeah, that sounds nice. We are going to do that with no doubt in my mind but,” I cut myself off. Usually, I would’ve hated to do something like this to Jason but I was feeling a bit spicy that night. And Jason did make me mad earlier and a little revenge was nice.   
  
“But?” Jason asked, clearly not liking that word.   
  
“But I want, no have to do something first.”   
  
“Make it quick.”  
  
“You have to help me.”  
  
“Okay but now you’re buying.”   
  
“And it’s not exactly going to be quick.”   
  
“I swear.” I heard Jason mumbling some other words under his breath but I didn't hear hear. And I didn’t want to ask him what he said as it appeared that he didn’t want me to hear what he had said.   
  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room. He didn’t want to go with me, he did want to go anywhere he could get a chili dog at. And that was not my room.   
  
I aggressively pushed him down on my bed. He raised his eyebrows, probably thinking that I want to do him. That was wrong.   
  
“I want cuddles, right now, mister. I haven’t gotten to cuddle with you forever. And you’ve been like a stray cat, feed you once, you keep coming back. Except it’s, I show excessive care to you, you keep coming back. Then you expect a place to stay, a bed, food, and all I want is a ten minute cuddle before we eat, and another cuddle after we eat. That cuddle we’ll fall asleep to.” I explained myself. Jason has a mixed look of shock and tiredness.   
  
“I’ll cuddle with you but I might fall asleep during the first cuddle. If I do, wake me up because I don’t want to miss eating my well deserved chili dogs,” Jason paused to extend his arms so I could cuddle with him. “And I’m not like a stray cat because stray cats don't get jobs.”  
  
“I rubbed my face into his neck. He smelt of the outdoors and baby powder. Only he could pull off that smell. Actually, he was the only person who could have that smell and I was cutting him some slack by saying he could pull off that smell because in reality that smell combination didn’t go well together. And I’m pretty sure me, jolting up to grab some cologne showed how I felt awfully well.   
  
And let’s just say, Richardson’s Deli Dogs smelt the most manliest a Deli Dog place could smell.


End file.
